Pokemon Trainer Kara
by Karamatsu-Matsuno2
Summary: This has info about my of Kara please be kind to her!
1. Pokemon Trainer Kara!

**Pokemon Trainer OC:**

 **Name:** Kara

 **Gender:** Female

 **Blood Type:** O

 **Cup Size:** C

 **Height:** 5'0" **(152.4 cm)**

 **Weight:** 150 pounds **(68.039 kg)**

 **Hometown:** Along Route 1 **(Hau'oli City)**

 **Region:** Alola **(Previously lived in the farther part of Kanto)**

 **Hair Color** : Blonde hair with slight brown at the bottom with a small ahoge.

 **Eye Color:** Light Blue

 **S/C:** Light Tan **_{Like Ikumi Mito From Shokugeki no Soma Tan but slightly lighter.}_**

 **Other Details:** Has a beauty mark on her left cheek. She also has a Pikachu marking on her left upper thigh from an accident she was in on the account of her getting injured a lot.

 **Likes:** Sweets, Pokemon, Her friends and family.

 **Dislikes:** When pokemon would often get hurt as well as her friends.

 **Crush:** Sun

 **Personality and Characteristics:**

 **Kid(7 years old):**

When she was Kid she often get injured a lot whenever she tried to help pokemon that she saw either injured or in pain. Due to Team Rocket and when she did so she'd be often injured. One day while walking with her Rockruff she was in trouble but soon fell in love with the boy who had saved her. His name? Sun. They began to hang out with each other ever since and promised to travel together and have been together ever since that day. And from that day Kara had sworn to protect Sun for the rest of her life. Even though he wants the same for her. Her mother still worries for her safety though.

 **Adult (11 Years Old):**

When she grew up she swore to herself to not be useless to actually help and have

fun as she grows up. So she swore to be a Pokémon Trainer. And she chose to bring her childhood friend Sun along with her. She later gained some new friends along the way. And promised to protect any pokemon she finds that may be in pain even if she has to risk her life for that. She tries her best but sometimes will get injured when doing so. But she has always been to shy to admit feelings for Sun and is unaware that he likes her back. She travels with Lillie, Hau, and Moon as well.

 **Clothes:**

A black and white letterman jacket with a capital **'K'** on her right chest area. Her hood has Rockruff ruff ears on it, And she wears black jeans shorts with with fur on the short bottom pant legs, black knee high Lacey socks with Rockruff chibi's on either side of the top and knee high black and white converse sneakers Her undershirt has Lycanroc the midday evolution of Rockruff printed on it where as the back of her hoodie has Lycanroc the midnight evolution of Rockruff printed on it.

 **Accessories:**

She wears a zorua necklace and a bracelet on her left wrist and on her right wrist is her Z-Ring. She also wears a Pikachu backpack.

 **Pajama Wear:**

The first pajamas she wore were a panda hoodie with the sleeves rolled up most of the time, Light blue underwear like shorts, black leg Warmers and purple socks.

The second one was A Rockruff onesie. **(Switches the pajamas up every time.)**

 **Pokémon:** **(She doesnt carry them all!XD)**

Rockruff- Female **{Main}**

Pikachu- Female **{Main}**

 **Eeveelutions:**

Eevee- Female **{Main}**

Leafeon- Female

Flareon- Male

Umbreon- Male

Espeon- Female

Vaporeon- Female

Glaceon- Female

Jolteon- Male

Slyveon- Female **{Main}**

Kamen ** _{PokéSona}_**

 **{She always has Kamen}**

 **Legendary** **Pokémon** : ** _{She caught: In thinking of how you would do so in the games please dont judge me.}_**

Victini

Reshiram

Zekrom

Shaymin

Giratina

Jirachi

Xerneas

Yveltal

Lunala **{Main}**

Solgaleo

 ** _{Sorry If its too much!}_**


	2. Pokesona

Pokesona OC:

 **Name:** Kamen _{The Fox_ _and_ _Dragon_ _Type_ _Pokémon}_

 **Pokemon Type:** Dark, Psychic, Fairy and Electric.

 **Gender:** Female

 **Cup Size:** C

 **Eye Color:** Gold With little red on the lines in her eyes.

 **Hair Color:** Black with small thick ahoge. Bangs cover her left eye. _{Styled Like Shintaro from Mekakucity Actors Maybe.}_

 **Color Scheme:**

Brown fur with French vanilla fur on her stomach. On the fur near her bum she a White star shaped pattern on both sides. And 2 dark brown rectangles under each eye. On her ears there is a single grey rectangle with 5 Vertical lines in them.

 **Moves:** _{That she uses}_

 _Moonbeam_

 _Dark_ _Pulse_

 _Dazzling_ _Gleam_

 _Thunderbolt, (E.T.C)_

 **Clothes:**

She wears a white jacket with a sleeveless black jacket underneath. Her T-Shirt says ' _100% Sleep Master.'_ She wears Black bathing suit like shorts. Her shoes are black and white knee high converse sneakers with white laces on the left shoe and black laces on the right. She uses a visor to see any possible attacks from her opponent. To finish the look she wears a red scarf. She also wears a black beanie with white skull and crossbones.

 **Human:**

If she were to be human then she'd have the same outfit.

 **Personality:** Mysterious and gives off a tired vibe.

 **Likes:** Sleeping, Games, Her Trainer _{Kara}_

 **Dislikes:** People who interrupt her sleep


End file.
